User blog:Lord Bernkastel/ Returning to the Strings
So yea the fangasm of SWTOR has finally settled inside me so that means back to LoL. Before SWTOR I didn't really have the concentration to sit down and actually study different roles. I had totally forgotten about one of my all-time favourite champions: Sona, the Maven of Strings. (For some reason I have a tendency to pick ultra-squishy champions) I mean really she has it all and she is annoying like hell to lane against. The man that once uttered "Every team should have 1 supporter" was a very wise man indeed 9 out of 10 games victorious (the last game we had a Trynda that fed like hell (0/9/1)). So yea it seems supports can be used for something good in the current meta. A thing I often see/hear/experience is that people don't get that Sona will not be able to heal you up in 10 secs. Sona is the kind of support that makes sure you stay up over 50% hp when laning, she is the support that saves your buttocks on the last 2% hp when you're out matched, she is the kind of support that divides the good players from the best. And as just about any other support in LoL: She/he will do good if the team is good. I usually say to my laneparter before we begin the laning phase, that we will not strive for "First Blood" because I won't be able to heal him quickly nor will I damage that much. So he has to play like he was solo-laning. And usually we do really well I can keep my partner in lane up until level 10, If he does as I tell him, and possibly a bit beyond level 10 but at that point we both have enough gold to buy the 3 next core items in our builds. Remember: When playing a support "Less has to be more!" meaning you have to focus on items that give you the best result from less gold since you will NOT be farming minions in the laning phase. Your lane partner gets everything(sometimes you might kill a minion from auto-attacks which is nice and you laning partner is in no position to complain about it since it's really few champions that will be able to farm each and every minion in his/her lane throughout the laning phase. Your main income will come from tower kills and assists. A thing I find inconceivable is the "Rather have a support die than anyone else." speech. Yes and no, yes if the other person is overfed and rocking the game or the support is retarded, no if not. Many people would probably disagree but I often experience my team getting a bit further with me as support surviving than without. And LoL is a team-game so the best outcome for my entire team is the only acceptable result. (It just hit me now this is turning into some kind of tips & tricks for Sona rather than a blog...) Anyways since the people I usually play with are done with their game soon I'm going to stop here. Please give me feedback about my little wall of (hopefully useful) text, and since any good blog needs to give the readers something to talk about/discuss (IN AN ADULT MANNER!) I want your opinion: "Should Sona be nerfed - Why? Why not? and please give a detailed explanation of your choice not just "Because she's OP." or "No, she's fine as she is." Cause really, I cannot use those kind of replies. Category:Blog posts